


Suikazura

by pseudofaux



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY
Genre: F/M, Fluff and more fluff, I've gotta write some sex next or I don't even know what will happen to my fingers., Sweet Kisses, daytime date, eyes closed, lol date but not DA-TE, sweet treats, ~mystery~ date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofaux/pseuds/pseudofaux
Summary: Kojuro leads her into a forest, looking like a man drunk in love. DAMN that smile of his. Oof. Knock me over with a feather. Or, preferably, a gigantic Katakura arm. Or other appendage.(Suikazura is the Japanese name for a type of wild honeysuckle.)





	Suikazura

**Author's Note:**

> A request from soundless737 on tumblr: "May I request some Kojuro fluff/smut? No specifics"
> 
> Allllll too happy to oblige!

Where he was taking her, she couldn’t be sure, but she _loved_ the trip so far. Kojuro led her up a forested hill path, snatching kisses and generally acting silly and lovedrunk. What on earth had gotten into him? How could she get it into him again?

He stopped beside a tree, pulled her to him. He nuzzled at her cheek before tugging her so her back was to the wide trunk. She looked at him questioningly. He hadn’t said anything about a tryst, but…

“Close your eyes,” he murmured, looking as happy as she had ever seen him. She took in his beautiful face for a moment before lifting her chin and doing as he said.

“I am all in innocence,” _Damn._ “My precious,” he kissed her temple.

“Precious,” he kissed her brow.

“Precious girl,” he said as he slid a kiss down the slope of her nose, leaving an extra peck at the end. She felt her head moving forward to follow his warmth.

“No,” he said, “Please stay right where you are, my love.” His smile was as evident as the summer around them. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the clean warmth of it, knew things were growing from the smell of the air.

_Growing. Grass growing, and new leaves, and tender shoots, and the sun through the canopy of pine needles above them, all like the fresh and beautiful color of his eyes, couldn’t she just look in to his **eyes**?  
_

“No,” he said again, smile giving way to a laugh at her obvious yearning. She frowned. He chuckled outright at that, curse the man.

“Soon,” he promised soothingly. “Will you wait here a moment? Keep your eyes closed for me.”

This outing had been amusing but she wasn’t quite sure about that last request.

“I will be only a moment from you,” Kojuro said.

“A lot can happen in a moment, milord,” she answered.

“Half a moment,” he offered.

“Why don’t you hurry up and come back and see if I’m still here?” She was really starting to love sassing him, playing these games.

He nuzzled her again, more ardently, breath hot on her neck.

“Go if you’re going,” she said. “Or stay. But I am opening my eyes in half a minute.”

His laugh was delight and it melted down her sides. He kissed her jaw.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised.

And sure enough, before she had even counted to fifteen she felt his return, the shift in the air in front of her indicating he was standing before her again.

“I made it,” he said, voice silly with mock wonder.

 _Was_ he drunk? That might explain this…

“You did,” she agreed. “May I open my eyes now?”

He moved to stand closer, one hand gently bringing her chin up.

“May I kiss you?” He asked.

She couldn’t help but laugh herself.

“I’m deeply gratified you didn’t waste time asking such questions last—mmph!”

Oh, she’d keep her eyes closed forever if that was what she had to do to feel the perfect presses of his kisses, and the goosebumps their thrill raised on her hips. She didn’t like to be interrupted but she’d only been teasing him, it wasn’t that important. Nowhere near as important as what they were doing now.

His body pressed hers into the tree. Her hands went back, finding and clutching at bark. A pine tree? She hadn’t been paying attention when they stopped.

“So amenable,” Kojuro said against her mouth. She sighed. She wanted him to kiss her again.

“Honor one more request, please, and you may open your eyes,” he said.

“What is it that you want me to do?” Good, good, she sounded level. She’d kept the whine from her voice.

“So very many things,” he said, voice low. “But I will ask them of you later. For now, I would like you to put out your tongue—just a bit.”

She frowned again, but did as he asked.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

She nodded tentatively. She hoped she was.

The was a very small and somehow muted snapping sound, and Kojuro holding his breath. The soft smell of his fingers, smoke and oil and ink, near her nose. Then she felt something thin on her tongue, like the hair of a very fine paintbrush, and then—was that…?

“Honeysuckle!” she exclaimed, recognizing the flavor and trying to suck it into her mouth. She opened her eyes, seeing the little flower in her lover’s hand. When she looked up into his face he was looking at her with so much love and comfortable joy it was a struggle not to launch herself into his arms.

Instead she told him happily, “I have not tasted that in years.”

“Nor I,” he said. Suggestive, but sweet. Very himself. “I wanted you to have it first.”

She smiled and released the bark, giving in and throwing her hands behind his neck. She pulled his mouth to hers.

“See if you can find it,” she teased.

He certainly tried.


End file.
